Someone Like Me
by Kildren
Summary: Elsa's a loner while Anna is the center of attention. Can Elsa get Anna to notice her? Rated T just to be sure.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Frozen, but sadly I do not. **

**Modern AU/may be a bit OOC.**

**Summary: Elsa's a loner while Anna is the center of attention. Can Elsa get Anna to notice her? **

**A/N: I haven't written in, FOREVER, so please be kind. I don't have a beta, and I really haven't thought much of the story...I just HAD to jump aboard with everyone! I know the story isn't smooth and some might find it predictable, but please R&R! Criticism is accepted and critiques are appreciated!**

* * *

How is it possible, to love someone despite knowing _nothing_ about them?

That was how Elsa felt about Anna.

Well, asides from things she heard from here and there, she really knew nothing about her…scratch that, maybe not. There were a _lot_ of things that she had heard about Anna.

You see, being sort of invisible and ignored had a good thing to it too. For instance, people would spout all kinds of gossip around you without knowing you were there. She kind of liked the fact that they didn't even care if you listened to it or not, because that's how she got all the information about Anna.

Elsa sat on a bench with her sketchbook opened on her lap and starting sketching some building designs while wondering how Anna could be so attractive. Her bubbly and cheerful personality quickly made her one of the most popular girls on campus. Boys fawned over her and girls absolutely adored her, she captivated people's hearts so easily.

Before she knew it, she was drawing Anna. Elsa blushed lightly at her own actions. What was she thinking? She stared at the Anna she had drawn and decided she would ink it later. Probably color it too. That strawberry blonde hair, those wonderful glittering blue eyes, and those adorable freckles she had.

Elsa pulled out her cell and stared at her reflection. Her platinum blonde hair was in a messy left-side braid, but one could hardly notice it because her blue hoodie was practically swallowing up her face. She took a look at her glasses sitting on the bridge of her nose, and then proceeded to stared down at her loose grey sweatpants and old sneakers. Nothing about her screamed gorgeous. _I'm just a freak like everyone says…_

"Oh, is that me?"

"GAH!"

"Oof!"

Elsa shot right up from the bench. She felt her head come into contact with someone's chin, and though she knew who it was and should say sorry, the first thing she did was pick up her belongs that had scattered on the ground and stuffed them into her messenger bag. She turned to look at Anna, whose bum was flat on the ground and rubbing her chin. She saw Anna give her a strange look that she couldn't comprehend due to her being flustered. _I should do something! I'm not supposed to stand here and look like a heartless bastard!_

Elsa felt stupid. "I'm really sorry…"she mumbled as she held out a hand for Anna. Anna in turn just smiled brightly at her and took hold of her hand, pulling herself up.

"Oh, wow! Your hand is really cold!" Anna exclaimed as dusted herself. Elsa said nothing, and felt the awkwardness sink in. She decided to turn and leave, after all that was what she was best at. She was about to turn when she felt Anna's hand grab her arm. Elsa jumped at the contact.

"Hey, where do you think you're going mister?"

_Mister?_ Great, not only she hit her current crush under the chin, she managed to let her think she was a guy. Elsa stared at her feet. Maybe she shouldn't wear loose clothes to avoid confusion, but then again no one really cared about her, much less her gender.

"You know, you're not tall for a guy." said Anna, pulling the platinum blonde closer so they were face to face. Elsa knew her face must have turned few shades redder. She ducked her head and tried to avoid eye contact with her crush. Anna reached out a hand and tried to compare their height while Elsa was fidgeting. "You're probably…just half a head taller than me?"

Elsa desperately wanted to get away from her. The hand that clasped around her forearm sent tingling sensations through her whole body. She didn't think she could last any longer. She let out a grunt of disapproval to herself while trying to pull away, but upon hearing the noise Anna thought that Elsa was angry.

"Oh! Not that short guys are not good, I mean, tall guys are um, more preferred? What, no that sounded wrong, what I mean is that short guys are good, yes, they are also good, uh, probably better than tall guys…wait, what doesn't make any sense!"

Seeing Anna going into blind panic, Elsa stopped her struggling and smiled to herself. _So cute…_She watched as Anna's teeth tugged lightly at her bottom lip. The platinum blonde knew that Anna had a habit of doing that when she was nervous. _They look so soft…I wonder…_

"It's okay." said Elsa with a new found calmness while her eyes never left Anna's lips. "I get it, I really do." She watched those pink lips curve up into a smile, and mustered every inch of will power she had to tear her eyes away from them. _You're really cute…_

Elsa noticed how a tint of red colored Anna's cheeks. She felt heat creep up her own neck when she realized that she had voiced out her thoughts. She quickly pried off Anna's hand from her arm and ran away with her arms clutched to the strap of her messenger bag, ignoring Anna's calls.

_There's no way she would fall for someone like me._

* * *

Elsa paced around her room in panic. She thought she had succeeded in avoiding any contact with Anna in the future by just running away, only to come home and realized she left her sketchbook in all the frenzy. _My sketchbook! Out of all things it had to be my sketchbook!_

She knew that Anna had a stubborn personality, and with no doubt she would be trying to find her. The only comfort was that the sketchbook mostly contained architectural drawings (not drawings full of Anna like in the other sketchbook).

The platinum blonde grabbed a fistful of hair and sighed in frustration. The bad thing was those drawings were needed for her project. Well, maybe she could just draw other designs, it wasn't that hard. Yes, maybe she could just, just redo everything! Elsa face palmed herself. A semesters' worth of drawings were in there, and to honest she didn't think she could redo everything in time.

_Better now than never_. Elsa decided to go to the school dorms and find Anna. Yes, she knew where Anna lived and she even knew which room it was. _Maybe I could just…_Elsa mentally slapped herself again. She had thought about taking it back _discreetly_, which meant sneaking in to reclaim what was hers…but maybe that was the best choice!

She could just sneak in because conveniently enough there was a tree she could climb, which lead to Anna's room, and she knew that Anna would go out later with her friends—and the fact that Anna let her windows partially open sometimes...

_I'm such a creep!_ Elsa thought with disdain. She willed herself to calm down. She knew the campus like the back of her hand. _I can do this, I can do this…_

Around nightfall, Elsa found herself sitting on a branch, making sure that people wouldn't spot her. She then proceeded to pull open Anna's window and jump inside. She blushed at the messy sight of the room, clothes on the floor and…_undergarments_ too. Elsa shook her head and told herself to snap out of it. She quickly started searching Anna's desk, but something else caught her attention. The platinum blonde looked at a canvas sitting in the corner of the room. The subject was none other than herself.

Elsa was surprised that Anna had managed to capture what she look like when she herself had tried so hard to avoid looking at her. _Is she using this as a…wanted poster or something?_ A paper would suffice then, why draw it on a canvas? She took a moment to access the painting, and frankly, she _did_ look like a short guy… in all those clothes. Elsa was amazed at Anna's artistic talent, but then again the girl _did _major in art.

She snapped out of her stupor when she heard the sound of a phone ringing. _Anna's phone!_ The platinum blonde started panicking—again. Had Anna not left? But no one was in the room! She searched in frenzy for her sketchbook, and in her haste she accidentally knocked down some things. Grimacing at the loud thudding sounds, she continued her search. Her eyes lit up when she found what she needed, but happiness was always short lived.

The lights went on and a blood curling scream was heard. Elsa cursed herself and Anna for her loudness, by now the whole dorm would be rushing over. By pure instinct she turned around to shush the girl. She pulled Anna into the room and slammed the door shut. She covered Anna's mouth with her cold hand and pressed her body into her to stop the strawberry blonde from squirming against her and the door.

"If people come, say you're okay, get it?" Elsa hissed into the girl's ear. She heard footsteps from the hall and knocking sounds on Anna's door. Concerned voices were heard. Elsa looked at Anna and rephrased what she said. "Say you tripped and you're okay!" She knew how clumsily (and cute) Anna was. She hoped the other people would accept it without batting an eyelash. She saw Anna nod, but as soon as she let go of her hand, Anna started to yell.

"I'M NO—"

Elsa rolled her eyes. As much as she loved her, why couldn't she listen to her for once? Without second thought Elsa smashed her lips against Anna's, muffling her plea of help. Her arms wrapped around Anna, firmly holding her in place.

Elsa felt a spark course through her whole body but focused on the task of keeping Anna quiet. At first she gauged no reaction from the girl, but it wasn't a few seconds later that she started to resist. When they were out of breath, she tore her lips off Anna's and conjured her best 'Anna' voice.

"I'm...uh…" she paused for more air. "I'm f-fine! I just tripped! Oops, how clumsy I am!" The concerned voices turned into chuckles and bid Anna goodnight. Elsa sighed in relief and relaxed. Moments later she knew it was the wrong move to make. The moment she relaxed, Anna shoved her away and kicked her in the groin.

"Christ!" Elsa groaned. Though she wasn't a guy, it still hurt _very_ much. She stumbled backwards and bent into submission. Through her pain she peered up at Anna and the pain disappeared for a moment, for what she saw totally took her breath away.

She hadn't notice it before, but wow was she stunned by the sight. She saw a very angry (sexy looking) Anna, with only a green _towel_ to protect her innocence. Elsa could see a bit of her cleavage, and below she admired those smooth looking, honey-tanned legs. That strawberry blonde hair was still damp from shower, and Elsa wanted only to lick up all those droplets and claim Anna as hers. She unconsciously licked her lips.

"I, uh, just wanted to get what was—oof!" Elsa struggled with words as she stood up, only to be pushed down by Anna, who in turn straddled her. The platinum blonde was sure that she would get the so-called boner right now if she was a guy.

"Ugh! You creep! You have the nerve to sneak into my room? So…you're just a perv! I'm going to call the police! And you sir, are going to get expel—"As soon as Elsa's glasses were ripped off her face by Anna (maybe the girl thought she was really near-sighted, and believed that if she took off her glasses she wouldn't see a thing), Anna paused.

Elsa shut her eyes immediately, feeling the fear sink in. Her fist clenched as she remembered the taunts she received when she was little, how her eye color looked so abnormal, monstrous and—

"—beautiful…wow, your eyes…why don't you wear contacts?"

Elsa's eyes snapped open, staring into a pair of warm blue eyes. The reason why she wore glasses (fake ones, really) all the time was because she hated people staring right into her eyes. She believed that if she wore glasses, everyone would focus more on the glasses rather than her eyes. She couldn't believe that Anna thought her eyes, _her eyes_, were beautiful.

By the time she snapped out of it, Anna was already sitting at her desk babbling about how beautiful her eyes were and was drawing it out.

The platinum blonde was sure that Anna had forgotten about her existence, seeing how she was really into her drawing. She looked around for a jacket of Anna's, and draped it around the girl's shoulders.

"Umm…" Elsa asked meekly. "Did you forget that I'm not supposed to be here?" said Elsa, hands resting on the shoulders of her crush. The girl ignored her and continued drawing.

Was Anna always this accepting to…perverts…just because they had beautiful eyes? Elsa thought about leaving, but somehow it didn't feel right. She shuffled around and sat on Anna's bed. She clutched her sketchbook in one hand and looked at Anna, who was completely immersed in her drawing. _Maybe she doesn't hate me anymore…because I have beautiful eyes…?_

With that thought in mind, Elsa relaxed and was lured into the darkness, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

When Elsa cracked open her eyes, she felt a wave of panic as she was in an unfamiliar room. Her hoodie and shoes were on the ground, and strangely enough, her eyes hurt. She turned her head, and swore that her heart nearly stopped when she saw Anna's sleeping face right beside her.

It was then that she felt Anna's hand draped around her waist, and one of her legs, _gorgeous to die for legs_, was pulling her closer. Elsa inhaled the sweet scent of the girl, almost drunken in bliss. She didn't dare move a muscle. She wished that this could last forever, as cheesy as it sounded. Her heart almost died when she saw the perfect view of Anna's cleavage, and frankly she was starting to worry for the girl.

It was okay to kick someone in the groins, but it didn't mean you had to push them down and straddle them. And just because someone had beautiful eyes didn't mean that you should stop threatening them into getting expelled. Also she was sure that Anna still thought she was a guy, so why didn't she push her off the bed? Instead she just climbed in and slept? Not to mention…Elsa's eyes trailed down. Not to mention that Anna was practically naked.

_OhmyGOSHhowcanshedothis!_

"Mmmm…why is it so cold?" Elsa watched as Anna blinked her groggily eyes and snuggled even closer, as if she was trying to glue them together.

The platinum blonde willed herself to relax. She was glad that today was a weekend. She smiled at Anna. _It wouldn't hurt to do this…right?_ Elsa leaned in and affectionately kissed the girls forehead. As much as she wished the time to last, she needed to leave. Being here with Anna was already the best she could ever hope for. She tried wiggling her way out but stopped when Anna's eyes fluttered open. She was fully awake now.

"Where are you going?"

Elsa wondered what was wrong with the girl. Shouldn't she be screaming in realization that a stranger was in her bed? Instead she just adjusted her position, only to _straddle_ her. Elsa's heart almost failed her again. How on earth could this girl be so comfortable about her nudity? Anna was showing all her glory. She nearly swooned when she felt Anna's fingers rake through her platinum blonde hair. _Is it possible to feel this good?_

"I know you're a girl silly." _Oh, she knew._

"I took the opportunity to pat you down." _That explains why my clothes…wait, what?_

"Do your eyes hurt? I had to peel them open to see your eyes." _No wonder…what, why?_

"You really have beautiful eyes…not to mention _lustrous_ hair" _Oh…thanks._

A period of silence settled between them.

"I know you like me." Elsa's eyes widen in shock.

"Heard you moan my name." _Oh, because I dreamt of you…I WHAT?_

"And when I think about the way you kissed me…" Elsa's face burned with embarrassment.

"Also the way you drew me…if you weren't in love with me, you wouldn't be able to draw…well, such a beautiful me." sighed Anna.

"You're the most beautiful and gorgeous person I've ever seen!" Elsa finally voiced her thoughts. "You're all the good in the world combined! Don't you know how many people are dying to be with you?" She stared incredulously at Anna.

"…someone like you?" Anna asked softly with a blush. Elsa stammered but nothing came out. After a few deep breathes she settled with a simple answer.

"Yes," she whispered. "someone like me."

* * *

**A/N: I really wanted a blank line before and after the 'period of silence' part, but I don't know how and fanfiction won't let me?**

**Anyways, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I wished I owned Frozen, but sadly I do not. **

**A/N:  
Thanks so much to the people who liked 'Someone Like Me'! I try not to write sequels because I'm afraid that they won't be as good as the first, but because my lovely readers demanded it…so here you go!**

**In this chapter I'm trying to elaborate more on the relationship between Elsa and Anna. Really, I tried, so don't hate me please QWQ , or I might drown in my own tears…**

**Again, criticism is accepted and critiques are appreciated.**

**A special shout out to Mi-chan Mochi****, who drew this lovely fanart! Check it out here:**

** art/Someone-Like-Me-431785384  
**

* * *

Elsa slammed the door of her house and leaned against it once it was firmly shut. She hated herself for running away, but that was the best she could do—or rather, the only thing she could do.

After the incident in Anna's room, Elsa went back to being a not-so-secret admirer. Sure it was easy for Anna to blush because Elsa was crushing on her. Wouldn't everyone? Blush when you knew you were crushed by someone? So now the secret was out, Anna knew she liked her. But what did that blush really mean? How did Anna feel about her? The way Anna looked at her when she gave her response…she couldn't comprehend.

When Anna gave no immediate response, she started panicking. What if Anna didn't like her? What if Anna wasn't everything she thought she was? What if…what if this, what if that? Voices started screaming in Elsa's head, making her thoughts go awry. In that moment she roughly pushed Anna off her and just ran away. Out of Anna's room, down the halls, down the stairs and out the doors. Preferably out of Anna's life if she could.

Good thing it was the beginning of reading break right now, so she could proceed to let herself drown in sorrow and stupidity. In her mind she thought about Anna's schedule and all the possible routes she would take when going to classes. From now on, the platinum blonde would avoid those routes at all costs.

Elsa wasn't worried about anyone telling Anna who she was or where she lived because no one knew. Even if Anna had that painting to show to everyone, she was still certain that no one could give Anna answers. So as long as she kept a lower profile than before, she would be okay. Elsa chuckled sadly to herself._ How low a profile can I possible keep? It's not like I can reduce to dust…_

Elsa lay on her bed for moments before picking up the sketchbook she had taken back from Anna. She flipped it to the page where she had drawn the beautiful strawberry blonde. She was sure that her parents would have loved Anna just as much as she loved her.

If only they were here.

If only they could see.

If only…

Elsa thought about how much she despised everything after her parent's death. She could accept the taunts of her eyes being an unnatural shade of blue, and she could accept the fact that other kids hated her just because her family was a bit well off than others, but she couldn't _accept _her parent's death. She just _couldn't_. They meant so much to her that the news was literally unbearable she thought she would die of shock.

To be honest, she hated Anna. Anna had everything she had, all the friends she could hope for, and the family that she very much wanted back. She hated how Anna seemed so untainted, how people would flock around her and give her praises, how people seem to come at her beck and call or support her fully…she hated how Anna was radiantly beautiful…

And she hated herself more for falling in love with Anna.

* * *

Elsa thought back to when she first heard Anna. Not seen, but heard. She was taking a nap on a bench when she was awoken by an awfully loud but amazing laugh. At first she chose to ignore it, but the beautiful laughter just kept coming. Elsa was amazed by how much sincerity and happiness was packed into it. You could practically hear the gleefulness in it. _It sounds like someone who has never been in pain…_

Elsa cracked an eye open and turned her head to see a few freshman sitting at the table a few feet away from her bench, and that was when she saw Anna. Before this, she had heard lots about Anna but never been around her; and now the moment she laid her eyes on her, Elsa, without a doubt, knew that it was Anna. _The_ Anna everyone was talking about. Suddenly, Elsa thought she could go straight to hell with all the bad things she ever thought Anna was. She had thought Anna was just a wannabe slut, who probably slept around to gain popularity; or maybe everyone just went all gaga over her and talked like she was perfect being the world has ever seen. Surely nobody could be that perfect?

But Anna was.

How could someone be so perfect? Elsa didn't even know that she could be so enchanted by someone's laughter. The way her eyes crinkled when she smiled, the way she tucked a strand of hair behind her ears when it fell out of place, the way she blushed furiously when her friends said something embarrassing…Elsa hadn't known that she was staring until her eyes met Anna's. _Those mesmerizing blue eyes…_ She felt heat creep up her neck and she was so certain that her whole face was red. She immediately bolted up and ran away.

* * *

Elsa laughed silently at her memories. She only wanted to watch Anna from afar, but after their little encounter she only wanted more. She wanted to feel again those warm pink lips against her own cold ones. She wanted to feel the strawberry blonde's body flush against hers. She wanted to see her succumb to pleasure, to see her writhe under her…

The sound of the doorbell snapped her out of her fantasies.

_Gerda._

Gerda was Elsa's nanny, taking care of her whenever her parents went to attend meetings abroad. Though she 'fired' Gerda after her parents death (basically told her to get lost and leave her alone), Gerda still came by every week with her famous chocolate cake—Elsa's favorite treat—and check up on her. The platinum blonde really appreciated that Gerda was still trying, and right now she really felt the need to shove food down her throat and ignore everything else.

Then the doorbell rang a second time. _Strange…Gerda usually just waits till I get the door…maybe it's Kai?_ Kai was Gerda's husband. He used to be the personal driver for Elsa's parents. She had 'fired' him along with Gerda. Sometimes he came with Gerda and sometimes he came alone.

But it was neither of them.

"Hello? Anyone home?"

Anna.

It had to be friggin' _Anna_. Elsa forced herself to remember conversations with Gerda and Kai. Did they mention someone named Anna before? Had they told her about it but she just dismissed it? Granted, there were a lot of people named Anna. Did they tell her explicitly how Anna looked like? Were they related? No, wait, did she forget to lock the door when she slammed it shut?

No matter what the answer was, Elsa only knew that she wasn't ready to face Anna yet. _Damn it! Why did the house have to be so empty! There's literally nowhere to hide!_ Asides from a few feature pieces of furniture, the house had nothing in it. There was no way kids could play hide and seek in her house. She wouldn't be able to go through the back door, because Anna would see her and she couldn't risk that chance.

She listened for Anna's movements from the second floor, hoping that the stubborn girl would just leave and think no one was home; but no, the stubborn girl just had to let herself in and wander about.

"Strange, Gerda told me she's usually home around this time…Hello?"

The 'hello' echoed around in the empty house and no reply followed after it.

"Gerda and Kai decided to go on a, um, a date, so I uh, I'm here! They said you wouldn't mind if uh, if it was me!"

_Crap_! Elsa remembered them accidently seeing drawings of Anna because she gave them the wrong sketchbook. If Anna had shown Gerda and Kai that painting, they definitely would have known it was her. Anna being the girl she was, probably even told them about their little encounter.

"…Elsa?"

Elsa let out a little squeak. It was the first time she heard Anna say her name, and she was scared by how much she wanted Anna to repeat her name over and over again. Her name just sounded so much better from Anna's lips. Unfortunately for her, the squeak didn't go unnoticed by Anna. She could hear Anna coming up the stairs.

Closet. _Go hide in your freaking closet!_

It seemed like the only alternative.

She quickly tip-toed to her room and squeezed herself into her closet. _Geez, talk about being desperate._ She shut her eyes and hoped to god that Anna would just leave her alone. Her heart skipped a beat when she heard the door open.

"Elsa? I guess you really like blue huh? Cause it's everywhere around the house." Anna paused as she listened for a reply. "Come on, where are you?"

Silence.

"F-fine!" said Anna, obviously frustrated at the lack of response. "Gerda said I could eat the cake all by myself if you weren't home!"

_No! Not the cake! NOT THE CHOCOLATE CAKE!_

Despite her desire for chocolate, she managed to stay silent while her heart dreaded over the soon-to-be loss of that wondrous cake. _Stay focused! Would you rather let Anna see you right now and die of shame or wait another week for a new cake?_ Dang it, both sounded like a bad decision.

Suddenly an idea hit Elsa. She could just disguise herself! That's right, pretend she was sick and wear a lot of clothes or something! Then Anna wouldn't know it was her and she could keep the cake! Brilliant, such a wonderful idea!

The platinum blonde immediately (and quietly) looked for a beanie hat and a scarf. Though the cold never bothered her, she just had to do it for show. She made sure that every strand of hair was tucked into the beanie hat and that the scarf covered half of her face. _Okay, hat check, scarf check, glasses on…_Elsa looked down at herself._ T-shirt and pajama pants…really doesn't matter does it?_

Elsa took a deep breath than barged out of her closet, which of course resulted in Anna screaming, and she also received an unexpected whack in the head. _Gosh this girl hits hard!_ Elsa thought as she staggered back into the closet.

"STOP!" she yelled before Anna could attempt to do anything else. "It's me…Elsa. Thank you for coming, really, but as you see I'm not feeling well, so, if you could just leave that cake here it would be just fine." said Elsa as she patted her head to check for any loosen strands of hair. So far so—

"It's you!" Anna exclaimed. _Damn it, wasn't my disguise perfect?_ She tried to slip past Anna but was instantly blocked. The platinum blonde tried to fake left and go right but failed to succeed, only to be grabbed by the strawberry blonde in the frenzy of escaping.

"Oh! You're not going anywhere!" Elsa gasped as she saw Anna practically drop the box (that contained the cake) to the ground, letting it plummet to its doom. Anna completely ignored her and pushed her onto the bed. _Crap! Why the bed?_ After succeeding in pushing Elsa down, Anna straddled her. _What's with the girl and straddling?_ Not like she had a problem with it though…huh? Did she really just think that?

Not good.

Anna proceeded to rip the beanie hat off her head and unwind her scarf. "Ha! I knew it!" Anna proclaimed. "Now don't think about running!"

Elsa tried to advert her eyes from Anna's, but Anna cupped her cheeks and forced the platinum blonde to look at her.

"So… _Elsa_, care to tell me why you ran away this morning?"

"…" Elsa couldn't trust her voice. She would probably stammer out nothing anyways.

"You're so cruel." _Ouch._

"You left me all high and dry." _Sorry…wait, what's that supposed to mean?_

Anna bent down so her lips were beside Elsa's ear. Elsa could feel the warm, tingly breath on her neck. Shivers went down her spine as she relished the intimate contact.

"I thought you liked me…"_I do, I like you so much that you can't even imagine what I'm thinking about right now…_

"…and I was so happy…but you ran away…" _I'm sorry, okay? I'm…WHAT?_

Without knowing, Elsa blurted out her thoughts. "W-what?" She couldn't believe what she had heard. Maybe she misheard. It had to be…it was too good to be true. When she heard no response, she placed her hands on Anna's shoulders and pushed her back slightly. She just _had_ to know the answer.

This time, it was Anna who tried to avoid eye contact. Elsa couldn't help but grin stupidly when she saw how flustered Anna was because of her. _She like this because of me!_ And that gave Elsa a boost in her confidence. It was about time the tables turned.

"Care to elaborate?" said Elsa as she cupped Anna's cheek with her hands, liking the heat of Anna's burning skin against her cool palms. Her question only made Anna blush more furiously.

"I—I just like you, okay!" Anna huffed. "I like you too, alright? There, I said it!"

Elsa smiled with bemusement. She decided it was time she stopped running from her feelings and took matters into her own hands.

"You know, I fell in love with you before I saw you."

This made Anna finally look at her.

"From all the things I've heard about you…" Elsa paused to find a better way to explain. "At first I was merely curious, but the more I heard the more…jealous I became. You had everything that I didn't have. I began to hate you, but deep down inside I knew what I felt for you and I denied it." The look in Anna's eyes urged her to go on.

"I thought if I just let the days pass on everything would be okay, but then one day I heard your amazing laughter, and it made my heart flutter like never before…and then, I saw _you_." The platinum blonde saw Anna blush again. "In that moment, I knew I fell hard…I knew I had fallen for a total stranger who was the complete opposite of me…and that made me deny my feelings even more…" Elsa trailed off, not sure if she should continue or not.

"…go on, tell me…" whispered Anna.

"And then yesterday, when you accidently saw my drawing…and that little encounter we had…I realized that I couldn't deny it anymore. The more I thought of you, the more I wanted you…even if you were the most klutzy, impulsive and oblivious person I ever knew."

Anna stared at her silently, letting all the news sink in. She looked as if she was thinking about what to say, carefully choosing her words.

"Hey," Elsa said gently. "You're not judging me, so I won't judge you. Just say what you want to." She felt Anna relax and look at her with appreciative eyes.

"You're _so_ gorgeous!" blurted Anna. Elsa blinked. "Sorry," Anna said sheepishly. "wrong start."

Anna cleared her throat. "The first time noticed you, was because of this snow castle that was made on campus." _She saw that castle I built? _Elsa blushed and wanted to speak, but Anna hushed her. "Wait until I'm finished!"

"So, this, this castle made of snow! God was it beautiful, I just hated to see it melt away. One professor who was passing by saw me gushing over it, and told me that it must have been you…" Anna eyed the platinum blonde. "...one of his secluded but _very_ talented students. He said he knew it was you because it was exactly like one of the drawings you submitted for your assignment." Wow, she didn't think that anyone, not to mention a professor, noticed her.

"And then you walked by. He pointed you out to me, and though I ran after you I kept a distance." Anna paused for a second. "Then I realized I forgot to ask the professor your name." She laughed at herself. _God how can she be so adorable…_

"Later I started asking around about you, but nobody knew who you were, and I didn't know who the professor was so…" Anna trailed off. "Plus, I was asking around for a guy because you looked like one. So my search was fruitless." Anna huffed, her eyes saying that it was Elsa's fault. Elsa laughed in response.

"I didn't know what was wrong with me, because the only thing I could think of was you." Anna said quietly. "I started wanting to know you, how you were able to build something so magnificent. Sometimes I would catch a glimpse of you, but that was it." Anna paused for a moment, eyes gazing into Elsa's. "But then my chance came. I saw you sitting on that bench, back all hunched over like you were drawing." Anna smiled. "And you were. You were drawing _me_." Elsa felt her face burn with embarrassment at the memory.

"As you know, you ran away and later, we had that 'little encounter', as you call it. When you were in my room I was so scared and angry at myself for thinking that you were different from all the…all the stalker type kind of guys…" Elsa gave her an apologetic look. "It's okay…anyways, when you kissed me I was like, oh my god what is he doing! But then I realized that I _liked_ it. I got scared again and tried to resist." Anna laughed again. "And then that little fiasco we had…when I saw your eyes I couldn't help but feel, I dunno, you totally sucked me in." Elsa wasn't sure what to think of that expression.

"You wowed me with your eyes," Anna rephrased. "and I just had to turn that feeling into a drawing. When I was done, I realized you fell asleep…so I took the chance to check you out," said Anna, feeling a tinge of embarrassment. "when I took off your ill-fitting hoodie I realized you were a girl, and I thought I would have minded, but I didn't." Anna shrugged. "I peeled open your eye lids because I just _had_ to look at those amazing blue eyes again…only that they didn't wow me that time, they made me laugh because you were asleep." Anna giggled and Elsa narrowed her eyes. "Sorry, it was just so funny!"

"Anyways, being with you didn't bother me at all. Being with you just felt comfortable, it just felt _right_ for some reason." Elsa couldn't help but smile at the comment. "Later I took sometime flipping through your sketchbook. I was totally blown away by all those wonderful drawings, but the one I liked the most was of course, the drawing of me." Anna gave her a toothy grin.

Suddenly, the air became heavier as Elsa sensed the mood change. Right now the way Anna was looking at her, it was just like the one before, the one she couldn't comprehend. Only this time, she truly understood what it meant.

Lust. Anna's eyes were glazed with lust.

When it clicked in Elsa's head that it was lust, she felt her whole body instantly go on fire. _She wants me, like the same way I want her…_Elsa unconsciously licked her lips.

"Look…" Anna sighed as she closed her eyes and bent forward so her forehead touched Elsa's. "what I'm trying to say is, I fell for you before I knew you too." Anna pulled back again. "And you know what would make everything better?"

"What?" Elsa asked. What could possibly make everything even better than now?

Anna's hands reached towards the platinum blonde's glasses.

"…what are you doing?" Though she knew that Anna thought her eyes were beautiful, years of taunting made it hard for her to take off her glasses. She felt so naked and vulnerable without them.

Anna's hands stopped. "Take it off!"

"Take what off?" Elsa laughed, though she already knew the answer.

"Your clothes!" blurted Anna. Elsa instantly saw red rush to the strawberry blonde's cheeks. She was certain her own was equally red. "No! I mean your glasses, take it off!"

Interested in seeing Anna fluster, Elsa gave her a sly smile. "Clothes okay, but glasses….no."

"Elsa!" said Anna, utterly flabbergasted.

Her reaction caused Elsa to laugh. Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, something caught her attention.

"Anna…"

"Yes?"

"Wanna eat that chocolate cake?"

"Yes! Hell yes!"

* * *

_Somewhere far from Elsa's home…_

"Dear, do you think they'll be alright?" Worry cast over Gerda's face. "What if Elsa gets mad at us for meddling in her affairs?"

Kai simply chuckled as he looked at the text Anna just sent. "Don't worry dear, it looks like our beloved niece has already solved the problem." He turned his phone over to Gerda, letting her see the picture attached to it.

Gerda smiled at the sight. "Looks like I worried over nothing."

They both chuckled at the sight of Anna and Elsa eating the chocolate cake with frosting all over their faces.

* * *

**A/N: If some of you wanted to read some smut, I'm sorry but I don't know how to write smut...****aside from that I hope you guys enjoyed it! (and I hope I have met your expectations) **


End file.
